Kurosaki Ichigo The Boy I Hate
by YayForIshida
Summary: Hallaws People! 'Tis Me! Random story ahead. Cute, no doubt, but unplanned. An unplanned beauty. You know, when you get that 'It's time for FanFic' feeling? A feeling that created this. Incy wincy spoiler climbed up the fanfic words. XD. IchiIshi! Enjoy!


Pairing: My speciallity, IchiIshi.

Spoilers: Only a TEENY WEENY one. About the Huceo Mundo Arc. So don't worry if you're waaaay past that and back on to the *yawn* fillers... that are actually quite good =] *not complaining 'cause she gets to see Ishida-kun in his gorgeous glory*

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Only a Bya Statue, Ishida Plushie, 25 Manga books, a profile thingeh, Many drawings of teh chars, many songs by them and... a Bya keyring... =] XD

Enjoy this wonderful randomness. =] :

It has been three days since we have returned from Huceo Mundo. My wounds from fighting that idiotic Arrancar have practically cleared up, my Quincy outfit is new and grand, but one thing remains the same. I... I still... can't stop worrying; or thinking even, about... Kurosaki. Is that wrong? I believe so. I hate the boy.

And so I gaze over Karakura town from the school roof. It's beauty is dazzling. The sun shining down upon it, lighting everything. Children smiling, playing happily as it's rays warm them. It's orange rays... beautiful... orange... hair, like the mane of a lion. Those eyes of brown chocolate, melting in to you; piercing your soul with his strong stare. His strong hold, arms like a true man. I bow my head in shame of thinking about _him _again. He means nothing to me! Why did I even allow myself to get this far? My head lifts rapidly. I sense it. I look around to see if anyone else has notice; if _he_ has noticed. No, I am the first once again. After a smug smile, I drop my lunch in to the trash can and head to where I sense it.

A quick wardrobe change and here I am, in my Quincy glory. Alone. There is five of these monstorous, ugly hollows. Hmph... let's see if they can last long. A flash of my Quincy cross and I summon my bow. Pulling back my arm, a wonderful blue arrow appears. I get such a strange sensation in my fingers when I do this. I smirk proudly and allow it to fly through the air and strike a hollow on it's unappealing mask. It's gone. Hmph... Kurosaki and the others still haven't arrived. I would love to see their faces if they come and see me walking away, after dealing with these. Kurosaki's frown will deepen even more. I pull my arm back once again and aim at another hollow. Ugh... it's cry is enough for humans without soul energy to hear. I aim more accurately and let it go. Just as I fire, I hear:

"Ishida! Watch out!"

I look behind me and see a hollow leaning over me. How the... in all of my life as a Quincy, have I never allowed a hollow to sneak up on me! And now I had to be warned by... Kurosaki!? I'm tackled to the floor as this hollow swings for me. Somehow, it disintegrates and disappears. I still am forced against the floor. I lift my head to gaze at my attacker. Kurosaki.

"I-Ishida. Are you alright?" He asks. His face is full of such... such worry, passion. He cares?

"You are heavy, Kurosaki." I mutter, looking away from his handsome face. He just lays on top of me, staring at my face.

"Yeah... yeah. Sorry." He rolls off of me and gets up. He holds out a hand to me which I, without thinking, grasp and pull myself up. I stand, dusting my outfit; it's in such a state now, as I notice there is no more hollows. Inoue-san, Sado-kun and Kuchiki-san are standing around Kurosaki, talking like nothing happened. I'm not needed; wanted, here, so I just walk away, noting the small glance from Kurosaki.

Back in my school uniform, I make it to class for registration, just in time and sit at my desk. The sensei is late though. Sensei's are so unpunctual lately, and then they scold the students for being late for lessons. To eradicate my boredom, I pull out my latest sewing project; a t-shirt for a male. Taking Sado-kun's advice, I have stuck to creating t-shirts for men without any flowery patterns or low necks, since they are seen as for females. My sewing kit is on the table and I sew a red skull in to a black short sleeved shirt. It isn't my style, the red skull, but Sado-kun said male's prefer more... darker styles. I certainly don't. I prefer some lace, but not on me! Never on me.

A few moments later and the shirt is almost good enough to sell. I hold it up and nod in approval.

"Hey, that's cool." I hear behind me. Not even one glance, and I know it is Kurosaki. His reiatsu is never hidden.

"I suppose a thankyou is called for." I reply, mentally tired of Kurosaki. I glance up at the clock and notice it is three o'clock. I suppose that many of the students shall be leaving. Oh how correct was I. The class seem to shrug off that no one knows they were here at registration and walk out of the door like nothing happened. Unlike them, I pull out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Gimme that t-shirt, Uryuu." I stare at him. Uryuu? I... He... When did I approve of him saying that? I say nothing and hand him the t-shirt. He stares at it and nods too. I wrote, on the note, my name. Hm... I suppose I should put Kurosaki's on here too, since he is here with me.

"Kurosaki, I-" I pause. He... he's taking off his blazer and his shirt.

"What?" He asks, throwing his clothes in to his bag. My cheeks are burning. His... his chest is so toned and... tanned.

"I have put your name down on this note to tell the sensei we were here." I reply, staring at his body. Why does it make me feel so... hot? Ugh...

"Hmph... thanks, I think." Kurosaki pulls my t-shirt I made, over his head and puts it on. My God! It's so tight on him. His rippling muscles are just... sticking out. I bite my lip to stop myself from saying anything unnecessary. "You know, Uryuu..." There he goes again! My heart skips a beat when he calls me that. "It's a bit tight, but does it look good?" Oh God. I push my glasses up.

"I suppose that it looks... alright." I act nonchalant.

"Alright? Is that it?" He seems so surprised at that. "Yo, it's a insult on your t-shirt." I sigh.

"Well what do you want me to say?" I lean on my fist, my leg propped up on the other one. "Do you want me to tell you it's beautiful on you, Kurosaki?"

"Aww, Gee... thanks Uryuu. I didn't know you cared so much?" Kurosaki can be so sarcastic sometimes.

"I don't. And could you stop it with the 'Uryuu' thing. I didn't say you could call me that, did I?" I stand from my seat and pack away my stuff. I walk down the isle, between the rows of tables and chairs.

"No... but... You know, it's a nice name. Besides, you're my friend now." He replies, walking next to me, smiling. I place the note on the sensei's desk and continue out. There is no sewing club today, so I'm able to go home.

"In your dreams, Kurosaki." I'm so bored of this now. Kurosaki... is being too nice to me.

"Yeah, actually. You got that right." He places his hand on my hip, so he is holding me close to his side. What did he just say?

"Kurosaki..." I mutter, almost as a warning.

"Uryuu... stop calling me that. Call me Ichigo. C'mon. I'm your friend now." He pulls me closer.

"Let go of me, Kurosaki." I state. He's really getting on my nerves now. I know if he carries on, I won't be able to control myself.

"Ichigo."

"Kurosaki..."

"Ichigo." He pushes me against the nearest wall and pins my hands either side of my head.I look down the left and right corridoors, making sure no one is there. Does he not care?

"Kurosaki, sto-"

"It's. Ichigo." He places his knee between my thighs, so it's leaning against the wall. I whimper. I clench my fists in his hands and stare in to his eyes. Those... gorgeous... chocolate... brown eyes. He's gazing at me too.

"...Ichigo..." I mumble, still staring at his eyes. He smiles, such an adorable smile, and leans in towards me. My eyes widen as I feel his lips meet mine. He pulls back, smiling.

"There... that wasn't so hard, was it?" He allows me free. I was too far gone before he even kissed me, so I can't help my reactions. "Ichigo!" I lunge forward, my arms wrap around his neck and smash my lips against his.

I push him in the opposite direction to where we were; against the window with a ledge. As I'm pushing him there, I try to entwine my fingers with his, and succeed. When we get there, Kurosaki- uhh... Ichigo sits upon the ledge and pulls me on to his lap, facing him, before reattaching my hands with his. My mouth opens, slightly, to say his name again, but before I could even get it out, his tongue searches my mouth, making me gasp reluctantly. Our hands untangle, allowing me to search that rippling body of his. My hand travels up the front of the t-shirt I made, and rub; savouring the feeling of, those gorgeous abs. My other hand runs through those locks, pressing on his head to deepen our kiss more. His hands are on my back, I feel one slide down and grip my bottom, making me thrust forward slightly with surprise. He gasps softly and grins in to our kiss.

We break away from the kiss, a thin, long rope of saliva connecting our bottom lips. We stare at each other for a moment, taking in the beauty. Kuros- Ugh! ICHIGO looks so flustered and yet so seductive. He smiles at me.

"Yo, Uryuu..." He leans in to the nook of my neck and places a small kiss upon it.

"Yes?" I gasp out, biting my lip.

"You have a cute little ass, d'you know that?" He breathes against my neck and nibbles on it.

"Ahh... Ichigo!" I purr, pulling his head up and smashing my lips against his again, as he giggles softly in to our kiss. I never thought I'd be saying that. I'm kissing Kurosaki Ichigo, and it's the most sensual thing I have ever done.

A/N: Yaaay! Randomness is schmexi! I think/hope... I used to hate it when I read about lines of saliva connecting the lips, but now I'm using it! XD Yay! This was inspired by me and my friend RP-ing... I suddenly was like... wow... Ishida gazing out at Karakura town would be awesome in a fic. =D. Oh yeah... This was completely random. No planning AT ALL! -feels proud-

So... Review, comment, ect. Me and Ishida will be waiting... waiting... waiting.

**No Idk why I put three waiting's either... -shrug- Ja! Mata ne mina! 3 xx**


End file.
